Kenny Fan-Fic: For Lee
by Kieranforthewin
Summary: Kenny got out of the dark building where he saved Christa, now all he wants to do is save Clementine. Lee is going to turn and god knows how Christa and Omid are going to get off the rooftops. Can Kenny find Clem, meet new people and save Christa and Omid?
1. Sacrifice

"Me and my fucking my mouth" Kenny said, as Lee took a glance at Kenny.

"Kenny, what are you doing?" Lee shouted. "Get her Ken" Omid shouted in desperation.

"Can't have said all that shit, and not do something now. Come on! Reach!" Kenny said.

Kenny boosted Christa with as much strength as he could, and when Omid said "I gotcha hun!" Kenny knew they had her. "Save her! Do you fucking hear me?" Kenny shouted. Kenny had nothing to lose, but he knew Christa did. He knew Christa was pregnant with an unborn baby and she and Omid were together, so she did have something to lose, but Kenny didn't. Kenny looked at the walkers that were swarming in now because of the sound made by the pipe, and got out his pistol. Kenny shot three walkers that were closing in on Christa, before turning around and seeing some walkers very close and ran straight for an exit, but it was locked. He saw that Christa was up now, which he was glad for. "You gotta run man go! We'll find away to get you!" He heard Lee shout, but Kenny had already crossed sides of the building, trying to find a weapon, and was going for the pipe when a walker grabbed him. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Kenny shouted, as walkers were closing In trying to grab him, and it seemed as if there was no way in hell he was getting out of this hole, and Kenny started to let that sink in. Kenny had no more ammo, but realized there was no way out.

Suddenly, in his mind, in his thoughts, he saw Katjaa. Oh how, Kenny wanted to be with her in heaven. Kenny was so sad when he found her dead, after she killed herself. Lee had to shoot Duck for him so that Kenny didn't have to shoot his own Son. Kenny was glad about this. He could hear Katjaa tell him something, something. "Never give up Ken. Never give up…"

He sprang back to action and ran for the pole, and realized a walker had tackled him, "NOOO!" Lee shouted, as Kenny grunted trying to get the pole and killing the geek. "GO! I'll..I'll be O-"and with that Kenny got the pole smacked the walker in the head with it and ran out of the room though a door and braced the door with the pole. It was another dark room, that wasn't infested with walkers this time. Kenny quickly ran for the door, but when he opened it a women that was behind the door attacked him, Kenny shrugged it off, slamming it's head against the wall, and stomping it's head in just to make sure. Kenny wasn't the best hand to hand fighter; he wasn't as strong as Lee or Larry. Kenny still remembered the day him, Lee, Clementine, Lilly and Larry were trapped in the Meat Locker. It was a horrible day, and the St. Johns had cut of Marks legs and tried to feed them to us. It was the day Kenny got shot, and his stomach was still in a lot of pain thanks to Andy for shooting him. Kenny tried to save Duck, but couldn't. Kenny wondered across the bridge and made his way into another building, just above him was the bridge they'd crossed not long ago, but he couldn't reach that from down here, so he had to go into the building. Kenny realized this was a huge building, but it had a big staircase that ended up going down all the way. Kenny sneaked down until a walker grabbed his foot, Kenny tried to crawl away but the Walker was frequently snapping its teeth looking for his next meal. Kenny hit it with his gun, before whipping the pole and he hitting the walker in the side of the head with it. Kenny grasped his leg and made sure he didn't get bitten.

Kenny was clean and was on the ground, he looked around and saw walkers flooding in a certain direction, they were all heading the direction of The Marsh House. Strange, Kenny thought as he thought Christa, Omid and Lee were on the rooftops. When Kenny was looking around he looked around the corner and saw a sign, that he could have swore was still intact before half off, and pretty damn fucked. Not before long Kenny had heard the walkers swarming in, so Kenny had to run off and navigate though any alleyway he could. Kenny knew that if Lee was ok then he would have told Christa and Omid to meet by the train. Kenny thought of that as an option, but decided against it, as he had to find Clementine, he had to save her, he had to find Lee…

Kenny walked through a door, and it was a trading shop. There wasn't much here, apart from some crutches and a dead body. Kenny ignored the crutches and saw the dead body. Kenny kind of recognized this body, and realized it was the same man from the painting in the Mansion, shame he didn't make it. Kenny figured that someone had attacked him with one of the crutches, as the crutches had a lot of blood on them, and the man's head was smashed in. Kenny wondered if it was the Man's Wife, but went against it. Kenny walked out, and sneaked around and was on the other side of the street(The other side of when lee did total badassery and killed the walkers) Kenny saw a lot of dead walkers on the street, and realized Lee had made his way into the Marsh House, and maybe Lee was still there, so Kenny immediately rushed into The Marsh House, ignoring the walkers. Kenny paused to look at the wagon car that was parked near, but just ignored it, as he thought he recognized it somewhere, but went against it.


	2. Protect Her For Lee

Kenny ventured forth on his way to the Marsh House. He was quick about things, as he wanted to get to Lee and Clem as soon as possible. Ken had overheard what Lee said at the Mansion. Lee wanted Kenny to look after Clem!

Kenny had no idea which room it was in, so judged it on sound. Kenny then realized he could smell a walker in one of the rooms, and although Ken may have normally tried to ignore them, he had to make sure this wasn't Lee. Kenny walked in and saw two dead bodies, and the thing that he smelt was the walker's guts that were cut open.

"Who would do such a thing and why?" Kenny muttered. Kenny looked at both dead bodies, one was slumped over by the wall and one was lying on the floor with its guts spilled out all over the place. They all had bullet holes in them, so Kenny knew somebody had been here. Kenny looked around for any evidence there may have been that Lee or Clem was here. Kenny saw a gun that was threw on the ground by somebody. Kenny realized it had no ammo, and it was lying next to one of the dead walkers, so may have recently been used or been used to kill the walker. Kenny then saw what made him realize something. On the side was a walkie talkie, Kenny grabbed it straight away and realized that there were stickers on it, the same stickers that Ben had gave to Clementine to put on it. Kenny knew what this meant to Clementine, as sometimes he'd have overheard what she was saying to her parents, although sometimes he could have swore he heard somebody else on the other side of that thing, he never really went through with it. Kenny put it in his pocket.

He looked outside the window, how things have changed. May sound weird but Kenny had missed doing his old day-to-day job, fishing for anything he could find. Kenny needed to get to the water, to get his own boat, but the issue was he needed to get Clem, Lee and maybe find Christa and Omid if that was possible. Kenny ventured out back outside of the Marsh House, and sneaked though some alleys before trying to remember the map lay-out of Savannah. He'd looked at it before, mapping out River Street, looking at all the possibilities of boats there would be. Kenny was wrong, there were no boats at the docks, but there was a boat at the Mansion! Kenny quickly took a right, and decided that Christa and Omid would either go back to the train, or go to the Countryside, whilst he assumed that Lee would tell Clementine to go where Christa and Omid were going. Kenny remembered the way back to the train like the back of his mind, so swiftly but silently Kenny would sneak between alleyways, sneak though buildings and much more. Kenny was walking to the train, when the next street had a lot of walkers in it, and suddenly Kenny heard gun fire. It was around 3 shots, and he couldn't hear any other voices apart from what seemed to be 3 voices he didn't recognize.

"He…Betrayed us!"

"Run!"

"Wait, remember the train that Vernon told us about!"

Kenny couldn't hear anything else, but when he heard the word Vernon he spat on the ground. Kenny threw himself into a building's window really quick, and the walkers slowly passed by, going in the direction of the gun shot. Kenny thought that the fuckers were going to take the train, but Kenny was confused as to why they said Vernon. Kenny thought for a long second, and didn't really know what to think about his current situation, and had no time to think, as a walker had walked into his building and was trying to kill him! Kenny immediately hit it with the gun, and looked for a weapon, before remembering his pipe, Kenny busted it out and hit the walker in the jaw, sending it flying into a chair, Kenny then kicked it in the stomach before stomping its head in. Kenny almost died there, and was shocked he survived, as the walker came out of nowhere. Then Kenny realized the voices he heard earlier, may have been the rest of Vernon's group, as they sounded relatively old, and they knew who Vernon was. Kenny wanted to sprint to them and kick the shit out of them, but Kenny couldn't let vengeance be a thing, he had to save Clem!

"Fuck…" Kenny said.

The walkers had passed by now, and they were swarming the train area, but Kenny then heard a loud train sound. Kenny realized they got the boat working, and saw some people, there was what looked to be the leader of the group, shooting walkers and ordering people around, a women and a younger girl, maybe sisters, a girl that looked like her friend, as they stuck close to each other, and then he saw the 3 cancer patients and a man. Kenny desperately wanted to attack the cancer patients, but Kenny was still hiding in his building, watching them shoot walkers, and they had a whole group now, whilst Kenny was alone…

Kenny looked around and saw something unusual about the building, and saw a car jack, Kenny quickly ran, and decided he needed to loot a building, maybe find some ammo. Kenny used the car jack to reopen the Jewellery Store, and saw a walker fast approaching, Kenny with all his strength opened it, and crawled it.

Kenny did not expect that. He looked at the fallen corpse, slumped up against the door, Kenny couldn't believe it.

"Fuck me…No. No. No…" Kenny said to himself, he just looked at the fallen corpse, near the radiator and Kenny just couldn't bring himself to believe that the fallen corpse, was infact his best friend…Lee.

Kenny saw the walker that was very close to coming in, Ken was very close to tears and took all his anger out on that walker. He stomped it out, and hit it eventually with the pipe, before kneeling down near Lee.

"Katjaa…Duck…Now you?" Kenny was on the verge of suicide, but knew that as a Christian Man he would fight to the end, and Kenny was strongly against suicide, and wanted to help the people he cared about, but he had failed Lee. Kenny thought he failed Lee, and he knew that if Lee wanted Kenny to do anything, it would be to look after Clementine, and Kenny decided that it was up to him to do just that. Kenny sat there, and turned around, and saw the door open. Kenny knew that Clementine must have put Lee down, or maybe Lee killed himself. Kenny looked around, broken glass; a walker that looked like it had been hit repeatedly in the head by something like a pipe or a bat.

"Fuck…Gotta protect Clementine…Gotta protect her…"

Kenny was afraid, he was scared, what if Clementine died just like Duck did, what if Kenny couldn't look after her probably, what if it reminded him too much of Duck…Kenny knew he had to save Clem from whatever's out there, get her out to the water, maybe to the countryside like Christa and Omid had sad.

Meanwhile Christa and Omid…

Christa and Omid had got down to the ground, they knew they had to go to The Train, but thought maybe they'd try and go the countryside maybe first, or then they could find Clem! Christa and Omid had just fought a ton of walkers in a building, and one was very close to biting Omid, but Christa saved his life again, for the 100th time probably. They ventured out, and they was walking sound a steady.

"Christa, do you think Lee made it? I mean…he was bit and he was going to turn, but do you think he got Clementine?"

"He did Omid, we saw him, he somehow got though that flood of walkers, so we need to get to the train."

Omid nodded, knowing that was the plan, and to be honest Christa was smarter than him anyway, and was better when it came to plans and such anyway.

Christa looked down at her stomach, hoping to god that she wouldn't go into labour anytime soon. Christa only became pregnant during the apocalypse; her and Omid were alone and thought they were fucked. It was not long ago, a little before they'd found Lee's group. Christa knew it would be a while till she went into labour, but she just couldn't hold it in that she might go into labour when walkers were closing.

Christa and Omid stopped dead in their tracks, the saw a little girl in the distance, a little girl.

"Fuck Yes…" said Omid.

Omid and Christa sprinted to Clementine, who was sitting down right now and just realized the figures running towards her.

"Christa? Omid?!" Clem would shout.

"It's us Clem. It's us…" Christa said.

Christa and Omid smiled at Clementine, who looked at them, sad, but happy she found them.

"Clem…wheres Lee?" said Christa in a caring voice.

"He's…..gone." Clem said almost crying. "I had to...shoot him. He told me to keep my hair short…to not stay in one place for a long period of time."

Omid looked down at Clem, "Don't worry Clementine; me and Christa have got you."

"What happened to the others…well…Kenny?"

"We don't know…we got separated sweet-heart but we think that he…didn't make it." Christa said was a faint voice, as she knew Kenny sacrificed himself for her.

"Clem, it's good to know you're safe, now come on let's go" Christa said to Clementine. "We'll look after you" she said as well.

"Excuse me?" a woman said with her hands up.

Christa, Omid and Clem immediately looked at her, shocked to see another survivor in Savannah.

"Who are you?" asked Omid.

"My name is Tavia. I have a growing settlement up North, it's a community, we are growing a lot recently and are looking for survivors in the city."

Christa looked at Tavia unsure. "Are you sure? Have you visited other areas? Like Macon?"

Tavia nodded saying "We've visited Macon, Atlanta and States borough and tried Crawford back in the early days. Didn't go so well." Tavia was sad, looked down, and it was easy to tell she lost somebody when she visited Crawford.

Clem said "Is it safe? Have you been attacked?" Clem was obviously unsure about things, following Lee's advice.

Christa and Omid looked at each other and nodded at Tavia "Is it safe?"

Tavia replied by saying "Yes it's safe, we haven't been attacked yet, we have had to deal with walkers, but we have people on watch who look out for any of them, as they haven't gotten past our walls yet."

Christa, Omid and Clementine looked at Tavia, unsure of what to say.

Omid looked at Christa before saying "Come on Christa! This is a brilliant chance to start over! We can begin life again, and be safe while we're at it!"

Christa nodded before kneeling next to Clementine. "Clementine, is this what you want? This lady looks well fed and we could all use a clean shower."

Clementine looked at Christa, then Omid, then Tavia. Clementine admitted in her thoughts that Tavia looked well fed and clean.

"There are also other children at our community, we aren't like Crawford. You can play with them on the swings and stuff" Tavia told Clem.

Clementine nodded before saying "Ok, let's go."

Clem got her gun out incase, and Tavia looked pretty surprised that she could handle a gun, but doubted she could actually shoot, but then again she didn't know.

"My car is this way folks. Follow me when you are ready."

Christa, Omid and Clementine followed Tavia into her car.

Tavia got her walkie talkie out and started speaking to some man on the radio. "We have survivors up in Savannah, I found 2 adults and 1 child and they have weaponry and look like nice people."

The voice on the radio said "Good, we can expand our community this way. Take them to our person on watch when they get here, Lilly and the kid she found in the forest, uh, Adam and they'll show her around." The radio went off.

Christa looked at Omid when she said Lilly, as they remembered Kenny and Lee talk about her earlier, but just went against it as another "Lilly."

Clementine's reaction was a little late, as she seemed to be thinking about Lee, but when the man said Lilly, she realized maybe it was Lilly! Although Lilly shot Carley, Clem still liked Lilly a little, as Lilly had helped her a lot in the Motor Inn.


End file.
